Lady Sepia of the Songs
Languages: ---- :"She will, you know, your Sepia, she'll get back. She may look like a little thing that'll blow away in a high wind, she may be as gentle as a blossom in spring, but you know what? Are you listening, you know what? She's as tough as a tree root, your Sepia. Tough as oak. Didn't she warn the king against the traitor hedgehog, and stand up to him, too? And she were just a little bit if a lass then. Didn't she rescue the princess when she were a baby, and when them ravens attacked, didn't she do her bit? And hasn't she survived? She'll survive this, too" '- Apple' Lady Sepia of the Songs is a female squirrel who is the sister of Longpaw, Lichen and Auburn and other unnamed older siblings. She is the fiancee of Captain Urchin of the Riding Stars. She is a member of The Circle, Queen Cedar's best friend, and thus was one of the babysitters of Catkin, Oakleaf and Almondflower. Appearance Sepia is described as small, and frail squirrel, but also beautiful with a beautiful singing voice. Personality Sepia has been known to be shy and a bit soft-spoken but also kind and caring. After she sang at the Spring Festival, she became more social with Urchin and his circle of friends as she helped to search for the Heartstone. She put together a choir to sing when Urchin returned from Whitewings. She also had a brave side, fighting with Crispin against Gorsen, saving Catkin's life and risking herself for Twirl during the first Rage tide. History Urchin of the Riding Stars Sepia is introduced during the Spring Festival, where she sang for the king and the animals of Mistmantle. She was discovered by Arran who heard her sing in her cave and she was later asked by Padra if she could sing on the Spring festival. During his speech, Padra reveals that Sepia was supposed to be the first baby to be culled, because she was born small and barely feeding. However, he and Crispin saved her by pointing out that the culling law hadn't been made until after she was born. Padra thus exposes the flawed logic behind the culling law, and Sepia later helps in the battle against Husk's followers. Urchin and the Heartstone She has now become part of the group of friends consisting of Fingal, Crackle, Urchin, Juniper, and Needle. It is revealed that she is the little sister of Longpaw, the fastest squirrel in Mistmantle, as well as Lichen and Auburn. She has created a Tower Choir consisting of many little ones. She took Fingal, Needle and Hope to her song cave to look for the Heartstone, but it was not there. Later, she remembered that she left her cloak there and returned to get it. There, she overheard hedgehogs talking about overthrowing the King. She rushed back to the throne room but was stopped by Gorsen, who attempted to strangle her. Sepia was unable to sing until Cedar healed her and she sang for Crispin's coronation. The Heir of Mistmantle When Princess Catkin is abducted by a scared and frantic Linty, Sepia, along with the other animals, searches for Catkin vigourously. Upon request of Queen Cedar, Sepia leads her choir singing around the island to try and coax Linty out of hiding. Sepia played the heroine and rescued Princess Catkin from the mad Linty. She rode out to Linty's boat on Fingal's back and convinced Linty to let her row, where she prevented her from moving beyond the mists. When she thought Linty was asleep, she tried to take Catkin, but Linty woke up and overturned the boat. Sepia held onto a piece of driftwood with Catkin and saw a "path from the sea" made by moonlight. Sepia and Catkin became very close. Crispin offered for her to become "Companion to the Queen". Urchin and the Raven War Sepia cares for Brother Fir with Juniper underground during the war. She also displays her worry for her friends and family, including Urchin. When Urchin is unconscious, she spends much of her time with him and cares for him. So much so, that she is unable to look after her choir and is snapped at by Tay when they slide on the grease and oil on the castle floor. It is possible that she was a little bit in love with him, spending so much time around him. Cedar also tries to make Urchin think about Sepia when he is dying because she thought he might love her. She and her choir sing for Fir in his Turret before he dies. Urchin and the Rage Tide She and her friends helped organize the little ones to help evacuate the tower before the Rage Tide. When she came with Crispin to help persuade the animals to get to move to higher ground, she was swept away by the Rage Tide, while trying to rescue Twirl. Sepia gave Twirl to Urchin before she lost her grip on Urchin's paw and fell. Urchin saw her crawl into one of Mossberry's boats. Corr set out to find the warm yellow cloak that Sepia made for Urchin, and food, including hazelnuts, because she loved them. Sepia washed up on Ashfire Island. There, she drank the water in a cave she found, not knowing that all water on Ashfire was poisonous. She grew sick, but Corr and Lord Crown, who had journeyed to see if they could bring her back to Mistmantle if she was still alive, found her and cared for her while traveling, by feeding her a mixture of mending moss and Whitewings honey. When they could not get through the mists, Crispin sacrificed himself, and Sepia was taken through the mists, where she was taken into immediate care. Queen Cedar healed her with an antidote made of herbs and her own fur, (Urchin contributed some of his mothers fur from the bracelet) and Sepia survived. Urchin asks Sepia to marry him, and she accepts. Urchin is thrilled and expresses his love by shouting "Lady Sepia!" from the tree tops,hugging Needle and Thripple, and dancing Apple until she was out of breath. Needle and Thripple talk about her dress and how Sepia would want it to be simple. She is last seen singing for Hope and others in Brother Juniper's turret. Category:Squirrels Category:Females Category:Urchin of the Riding Stars Characters Category:Urchin and the Heartstone Characters Category:The Heir of Mistmantle Characters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sepia's Group Category:Urchin and the Rage Tide Characters Category:Ladies Category:Tower Characters Category:Characters Category:Mistmantle Characters